The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece of a battery holding construction, in which a battery is used for an electric power source.
Conventionally, a battery holding construction for holding of a battery has been used in various battery-driven electronic timepieces such as wall electronic clocks, or bench electronic clocks, in addition to digital-display or analog-display electronic watches.
With for example, conventional analog electronic timepieces, a spring electrode terminal of negative polarity biases an underside (negative side) of a battery in a direction (in a direction along a cross section), in which the battery is lifted, whereby the spring electrode terminal is brought into contact with the battery on the negative side of the battery. A spring electrode terminal of positive polarity pressingly biases a side of the battery laterally (in a direction along a horizontal plane), whereby the spring electrode terminal of positive polarity is brought into contact with the battery on the positive side of the battery.
However, there has been caused a problem that the spring electrode terminal of negative polarity is liable to cause the battery to float to lead to contact failure. Also, since a contact area between the spring electrode terminal of positive polarity and the battery is small, there have been caused problems that the battery is unstable and is liable to incline, which leads to positional deviation of the battery.
As measures for solving the above problems, a method for holding a battery is conceivable, in which falling-off and positional deviation of the battery caused by a shock or the like are prevented by using a battery presser or the like for pressing the battery from above, and holding the battery in a state, in which positive and negative sides of the battery, respectively, are brought into press contact with the spring electrode of positive polarity and the spring electrode of negative polarity.
Since the battery cannot be taken out, however, in such method unless the battery presser is dismounted at the time of battery replacement, there is caused a problem that workability in battery replacement is lowered.
The invention has its object to surely prevent positional deviation of a battery. Also, the invention has its object to facilitate the work of battery replacement.